1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document viewing device and a display method in the document viewing device, and particularly to a document viewing device for displaying a document such that the document can be viewed, and a display method in the document viewing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a viewer views a document printed on paper, the viewer checks the document while placing marks (an underline, a marker, and the like) on the checked portion. This makes it clear which part is already checked or still unchecked when the viewer checks the document again later. Consequently, the part to be checked can be readily distinguished.
Thus, there are many proposals of document viewing software for displaying a document on a computer to implement the situation in which the document shown on the computer can be viewed in a similar manner to the case where the document printed on the paper is viewed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-140802 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-172704 each disclose the technique for, when the above-mentioned document viewing software is used to display a document, displaying a page relevant to the currently displayed page by a prescribed operation and for setting a mark referred to as a bookmark and the like and performing a certain operation for the bookmark to display the relevant page.
According to the technique disclosed in each of these literatures, however, the users themselves should set the relevant page and bookmarks in advance. Furthermore, it should be determined whether the relevant page is already checked or still unchecked, as occasion requires, by the users themselves seeing the page. This causes a problem that the entire document cannot be efficiently viewed.